Untitled
by Unknwn-Past
Summary: It takes place in Ancient China when fighting in the streets, having magical powers...read the rest of it inside...itz my first fanfic EVER! please READ&REVIEW...
1. Chapter 01:Young & Naive

Scene Changes: **Scene** Character Dialog: "Dialog" Author's Note: Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters..this story is base of a movie I saw a long time ago..  
  
Summary: It takes place in Ancient China when fighting in the streets, having magical powers, sword fighting were all very common, also a place where evil love the feel of power and destruction upon the town people. The young people with the gift of fighting look near and far for competition to see who's stronger than whom. The story starts off with the story of a young girl and her two elder sisters.  
  
Chapter 01:Young & Naive  
  
**Outside In The Courtyard**  
  
Sitting on the steps of the front courtyard sat young Tomoyo watching her two older sisters practicing their swordsmanship. Astonish with what she saw and she long to be able to learn how to fight with the adrenaline rushing throughout her petite child-like body.  
  
"Asuki pay attention! You could get hurt!" yelled out Saikaru sweats forming on her fair skin.  
  
"Ow!" grimaced Asuki as she felt pain struck her on her left shoulder.  
  
The two stopped and withdrew their swords as Saikaru approaching her younger sister and gently helped her sit down on the cement ground.  
  
"Asuki!! Are you alright?" asked a whimpering Tomoyo rushing towards her two sisters, tears brimming from her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo.don't worry. I'm.fine." said Asuki slightly grimacing.  
  
"Baby Sister, go get a clean wash cloth so I could mend Asuki's wound," said Saikaru gently while slowly lifting Asuki's arm, looking at the inflicted wound.  
  
"Ok! I will be right back!" replied Tomoyo in a more hopeful voice as she ran towards the house. At full speed, she turned a corner and almost knocked over one of her maid in waiting.  
  
"Young Lady Tomoyo, why are you in such a hurry?" asked an over curious maid carrying a tray of tea.  
  
"I'm going to find a wash cloth for Saikaru," replied Tomoyo sweetly with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Oh! Well to lessen your troubles, I have one right here.  
  
Why don't you go and give it to Lady Saikaru," said the maid warmly.  
  
"Thank you so much Miss Akira!" said an overly anxious Tomoyo as she raced towards the courtyard once again.  
  
"Big Sister Asuki! Big Sister Saikaru! I got the wash cloth!" yelled a merry Tomoyo as she ran up to them panting.  
  
"Tomoyo, what did Mommy and Daddy say about running and not looking where you're going?" teased Asuki with a warm smile upon her face.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Tomoyo said glumly looking down at her shoes now finding it more interesting.  
  
"Baby Sister, Asuki was just teasing with her. Don't be sad," reassured Saikaru cheerfully with a tease look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tomoyo. Her two older sisters laughed at her innocent.  
  
Yeah yeahz.I suck at writing..heyz! what can I do? itz my first fanfiction EVER! So give me some props at least!! 


	2. Chapter 02:In The Living Room

Chapter 02:Inside The House  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters..this story is base of a movie I saw a long time ago..  
  
**In The Living Room**  
  
Inside sat a woman in no more than her early 30s chatting happily with a man in his late 30s, sipping her tea from time to time. Then in came three young girls dressed in no more than light clothing and two with sweats placed upon their body.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Tomoyo happily as she jumped into her Dad's arms.  
  
"Now Tomoyo, what did we say about how to act like a young lady," said her mother kindly with a smile plaster upon her beautiful face.  
  
"I know.I'm suppose to move gracefully," said a Tomoyo slightly annoyed.  
  
Her mother laughed at the disapproved expression upon her young face.  
  
"How was practice?" asked Kurenshi facing his two elder daughters.  
  
"It went well father, even though Asuki slipped once or twice," smirked Saikaru.  
  
"I wasn't the only one!" protested Asuki.  
  
"Settle down girls, we don't want a fight happening in here do we?" asked the Sonomi teasingly.  
  
"You're going to get the room bloody and a mess," added Sonomi smiling.  
  
The family chatted along merrily until suddenly Tomoyo asked a question she knew she wasn't suppose to ask.  
  
"Daddy? Can I learn how to fight like Big Sister Asuki and Big Sister Saikaru?" asked Tomoyo with an innocent smile upon her sweet face.  
  
Kurenshi's expression suddenly went from a merry state to a more serious one. His mouth in a straight line he spoke firmly. "Tomoyo, you know you've asked that question before and my answer was strictly no. You're too young to learn such things. You shouldn't be wasting your time on that. You have to be a good little girl and stay home and learn to do housework and perfect your calligraphy."  
  
"But!" protested Tomoyo.  
  
"No buts. You're too young. If you were ever to learn without my permission you will be disown and will not be welcome in this family no more," retorted her father.  
  
With tears threatening to spill, Tomoyo ran out of the room and towards her own. Inside she fell backwards on her bed and started crying her little heart out.  
  
"Why wont Daddy let me learn how to fight?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Lady Tomoyo." said a maid gently holding Tomoyo close to her as she continued to cry.  
  
"Please Sakura." pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't call me that.call me Tomoyo.we've known each other for so long now." continued Tomoyo with a wavering smile.  
  
"Don't cry La...uh Tomoyo.your father's just thinking of what's best for you." Sakura said comforting Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura." cried Tomoyo, tears spilling endlessly down her cheek and onto her cherry lips.  
  
Yeahz.thatz all I have done.haz! Not a lot and itz REALLY boring huhz? Haha I know I knowz!! 


	3. Chapter 03:Out In Town

Chapter 03:Out In Town  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters..this story is base of a movie I saw a long time ago..  
  
**10 Years Later**  
  
A 16-year-old Tomoyo sat outside on the footsteps of the courtyard along with Sakura watching the beautiful sight set outside. She sighed contently and smiled happily towards Sakura. Tomoyo was playing her flute that Sonomi had gotten her for her 16th birthday months ago as Sakura listened blissfully.  
  
"Tomoyo, you play beautifully," commented Sakura as Tomoyo ended her piece.  
  
"Thank you Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo.  
  
Over the pass few years, Tomoyo and Sakura had become close friends to a point where Tomoyo saw Sakura as another older sister. The Daidouji family had taken Sakura in when she was about 14 years of age. They found her wondering the merciless streets of Sanukira. They happily took her in and took care of her ever since.  
  
"Sakura.want to go into town with me? Please?" pleaded Tomoyo with puppy eyes.  
  
Sakura tried to resist but knew she couldn't. She knew once Tomoyo set her mind on something it would be hard trying to convince her to change her mind. The two girls stood up and walked towards Tomoyo's room. Inside, Tomoyo changed her appearance into one of a male's and Sakura of a fair Lady of one' house.  
  
"You look so pretty!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura blushed faintly while Tomoyo giggled quietly. Sneaking out to the town.the two slipped out unnoticed and enter the noisy streets of Sanukira.  
  
"Wow! I haven't been out here in years!  
  
Things haven't change a bit!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily to Sakura. The two exhilarated girls walked down the many streets and alleys looking at everything their eyes caught sight of. Tomoyo grabbing onto Sakura excitedly, almost painfully so but still Sakura smiled and enjoyed her young mistress's excitement. They came upon a crowd and decided see what was happening. Tomoyo squeezed through the overcrowded Sakura following. They finally made it to the front and were amazed at what they saw. It was a young man around Tomoyo's age and was showing off some moves to the crowd on his astonishing swordsmanship. Tomoyo watched in awe at his how swift his sword move and how his body movement contributed to the sword movements, making him a very skilled sword fighter. She studied his fighting style. It was very different from her two sisters'. Tomoyo intently watched as the young man moved alongside with his sword. He then stopped, the crowd cheered and he picked up a container and walked around the crowd, which they offered money. As he neared Tomoyo and Sakura, Tomoyo took out a whole shilling and threw it in the container. He looked up at her with a surprise expression plastered upon his face while she just smiled politely. As the crowd slowly parted, Tomoyo and Sakura stayed behind.  
  
"Excuse me sir," said Tomoyo softly as she walked towards the young man.  
  
"Yes Miss?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I was wondering about your fighting style. It's really unique," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"I guess," he said offhandedly.  
  
"Can I ask of a favor?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her unsure of what to say to respond to that but nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I just wanted to know by any chance you could teach me how to fight like you." she trailed off.  
  
"Lady Tomoyo! You shouldn't ask that of a stranger.  
  
You know what Lord Kurenshi said," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. She ignored it and looked at the young man with a quizzical look.  
  
"Well.I'm not so sure. I don't except students." he said.  
  
"I'm a fast learner! I wont be a bother I promise!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"But.if you don't want to teach me that I understand.if that's the case. can we at least be friends.?" Tomoyo continued.  
  
"I travel alone. Friends is of no use to me," replied the man coldly.  
  
"Oh." replied Tomoyo with hurt in her voice as she looked down at her foot.  
  
"Sir! You cannot talk to my Lady like that!" blurted Sakura.  
  
"Shh! Sakura! I'm still in disguise remember?" spoke Tomoyo softly.  
  
"Your Lady?" asked the young man questioningly.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo uneasily and regret in her eyes. Tomoyo smiled reassuringly and looked toward the man.  
  
"If I be a bothersome.then I will continue on my way. Thank you for your time sir," Tomoyo said as she and Sakura walked off into the distance.  
  
The young man looked at the two walking off and abruptly continued with his business.  
  
"I'm so very sorry Tomoyo!" cried Sakura.  
  
"It's alright Sakura. Don't worry about it.  
  
I'm not going to punish or use it against you ok?" Tomoyo said smiling gently. The two girls headed for home and quietly snuck back in unaware of the azure eyes watching their every move.  
  
Boring as hell huhz? Don't see HOW you survived this piece of CR@P next time the story be LOTZ better 


	4. Chapter 04:Curiosity

Chapter 04:Curiosity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters..this story is base of a movie I saw a long time ago.  
  
**Night Came**  
  
After tucking Tomoyo into bed, Sakura walked off towards her own headquarter and quickly fell asleep. Tomoyo toss and turned but still couldn't find it possible to sleep that night. She then decided to get out of bed and picked up her flute. Outside, the cool breeze made her cheek flushed a faint pink. Quickly, she climbed into the roof of her house and slowly placed her fingers upon the flute and played a soft, melodic tune. From a near distance, the same young man from the town watched her from behind the shadow. No expressions were set upon his face. He unconsciously got out his sword and played to the rhythm of the flute. Tomoyo then heard a rustling of leaves and so stopped playing. The young man too entice in his sword to have noticed the tune had stopped ages ago. She followed the sounds and it led her to a small clearing in her courtyard and there she saw a black figure moving around. At first she was startled, but then she saw a spark coming off of the figure and soon realize that it was a sword and the figure was moving along with it as if it was his body moving gracefully alongside each other. She watched from afar as to not disturb the moving figure. She examined the way it's body moved harmoniously with the sword. Trying hard to remember every detail of the movement she closed her eyes for a split second to inhale the sight in front of her. As she opened her eyes once again, the figure was gone. Tomoyo gasp as she felt a presence from behind her. Quickly she turned around and came face to face with a shimmering blade inches from her face.  
  
"What are you doing up here? Spying on me?" it asked coldly.  
  
"This is my house. I shouldn't have to ask permission to go to certain area of the house do I?" she replied back holding back her fear.  
  
"Why.I guess not," he, assuming that it was a male since the voice was deep and husky, said as he slowly put down his sword.  
  
"I know that voice." Tomoyo said to thin air.  
  
"You do, do you?" he asked.  
  
"You're that man from town aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"A smart girl aren't you?" he answered coldly.  
  
"What are you doing trespassing into private property?" she encounters.  
  
"No reason. I go wherever I want, whenever I want," he replied.  
  
I don't know how to continue this.I'll probably start a new one soon -_- for now.please review and tell me what you thought of it. I personally think it really sucks so if you agree then go ahead and flame ^_^ don't suck up either! If its good then say so don't exaggerate if its bad its bad. I aint gonna say you cant do this and that. Flame me do whatever. Just review. 


End file.
